Draugluins Erben - Pakt der Wölfe
by Sachmet12
Summary: Ceana und Martainn sind die letzten Nachfahren Draugluins dem Werwolf. Von Elrond in die Abgeschiedenheit geschickt, führen sie ein Leben im Verborgenen und nur ganz wenige wissen von ihrer Existenz. Als plötzlich das Böse beginnt, sich neu zu regen, fordert Elrond das Versprechen ein, das die Geschwister ihm einst gaben. Abenteuer, Freundschaft, Familie, Drama, evtl. Romanze


Ein markerschütterndes Heulen ging im Dunkel der Nacht durch die Nachtwaldberge des Düsterwalds. Nichts regte sich mehr, als hätten der Wald und seine Bewohner selbst den Atem angehalten.

Auf einem Felsvorsprung stand eine große schwarze Gestalt und sah mit entschlossenen, tiefblauen Augen über ihren einstigen Verbannungsort. Eine Heimat war es für sie nie gewesen, auch nach vielen Jahrtausenden nicht.

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang die schwarze Jägerin von ihrem Fels, und preschte durch die Bergkette und die Reihen alter Bäume, bevor sie der alten Waldstraße folgte, die sich durch den Düsterwald zog.

Ihre tiefblauen Augen funkelten vor Freude, als sie über die schlecht erhaltene Straße jagte. Endlich durfte sie all das hinter sich lassen. Die Jahre der Abgeschiedenheit waren vorbei. Etwas Böses regte sich in Mittelerde und sie würde ihr Versprechen, welches sie Elrond einst gab, einhalten.

Eigentlich sollte ihr Bruder Martainn sie auf dieser Reise begleiten, doch der ist vor drei Monaten spurlos verschwunden. Ceana hatte den gesamten Düsterwald nach ihm abgesucht, aber ohne Erfolg. Die beiden hatten schon lange gespürt das sich irgendwas dunkles in den schwarzen Bergen regte.

Die Wölfin hoffte inständig, das Martainn nicht erneut dem Bösen verfallen war. Sie wusste wie er dieses Versteckspiel und das Leben im Verborgenen hasste, doch das waren damals die Forderungen Elronds, nach dem Krieg gegen Sauron am Orodruin. Sie hatten sich damals rechtzeitig der Macht des dunklen Herrschers entreißen können, doch anstatt gegen ihn zu kämpfen, flohen sie. Als Ceana begriff was sie eigentlich getan hatten, und wie feige sie waren, fasste sie einen Entschluss.

Nachdem Sauron fiel, stellten sich Ceana und Martainn vor Elronds Armee. Er sollte über ihr Schicksal entscheiden, auch wenn Martainn davon wenig begeistert gewesen war. Die beiden waren schon immer grundverschieden, allein schon im Aussehen. Während Ceana Rabenschwarzes Fell besaß, war Martainns schneeweiß und extrem selten. Auch war er der stärkere und hitzigere von beiden, während Ceana ihre Chancen immer erst abwägte. Ihr bedeuteten Stolz und Ehre viel und die endlose Pein, feige davon zu laufen, konnte und wollte sie nicht ertragen. Martainn war das relativ egal, er hätte sich seinen Ruf als weiße Bestie selber wieder geholt.

Dennoch ließ er sich von Ceana überreden, denn andernfalls hätte Elrond ihn wahrscheinlich töten lassen..

Laut hatte sie aufgeheult, als ein Pfeil sich in ihre Schulter gebohrt hatte. Die Elben hätten die Geschwister ohne weiteres getötet. Es wäre für sie ein leichtes Spiel gewesen, denn Ceana und ihr Bruder wehrten sich nicht mal ansatzweise. Im Gegenteil, sie gaben sogar ihre Wolfsgestalt auf und traten als Mensch vor die Krieger.

Ceana rief nach dem Herren Bruchtals, und zu ihrem Glück, schenkte er ihnen damals Gehör. Er hatte in ihren tiefblauen Augen gelesen, wie aufrichtig die Worte waren, die sie sprach.

„Wir haben uns dem Bösen abgewandt und schwören unsere Sünden wieder rein zu waschen. Wenn Mittelerde uns irgendwann brauchen sollte, werden wir da sein.", hatte sie Elrond vorgeschlagen und den Augenkontakt nicht einmal unterbrochen. „Solltet ihr uns keinen Funken Hoffnung schenken, so tötet uns jetzt und hier."

„Eure Seele scheint tatsächlich rein. Ich muss zugeben das mich das erstaunt. Das besagt jedoch nicht, das ihr dem Bösen vollkommen abgeschworen habt. Wenn ich euren Bruder ansehe, bestärkt das meine Meinung.", war seine misstrauische Antwort, als seine Augen Martainn fixierten, der den Elben feindselig anstarrte.

„Auch er wird sich fügen." Demütig hatte Ceana ihr Haupt gesenkt, und nach einem Seitenhieb ihres Armes beugte sich auch Martainn.

Und so kam es, das Elrond den beiden das Leben schenkte. Zwar schickte er die Geschwister in die Isolation, aber diese Strafe nahm Ceana hin.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf die Erde trafen, hatte Ceana den Düsterwald bereits hinter sich gelassen. Einmal hielt sie noch an, und blickte auf den großen Wald zurück, der viele Jahrtausende ihre Heimat sein sollte, es aber nie war. Versteckt vor den Menschen, Elben und anderen Wesen die dort lebten, hatten sie und Martainn sich in die Nachtwaldberge zurückziehen müssen.

Trotz der langen Zeit, würde Ceana dort nichts vermissen, weder die Berge, noch den Wald selber. Außerdem ließ sie auch nichts zurück, schließlich kannte sie ja niemanden, und das war auch gut so. Niemand wusste, das die Wölfe hier waren, Außer Elrond, der sie hierher schickte, und Thranduil, der König des Düsterwalds. Er hatte mit Elrond das Abkommen, die Werwölfe im Auge zu behalten und beim kleinsten Fehltritt zu töten. Warum der König des Düsterwalds sich darauf einließ, wusste Ceana nicht, aber das war ihr auch egal. War wohl eine Sache zwischen Elrond und Thranduil.

Und im Rest Mittelerdes, rankten sich nur Gerüchte im die Existenz solcher Wesen.

Ein weiteres Mal ertönte ihr lautes Heulen, bevor sie wieder los jagte und dem Düsterwald endlich und endgültig den Rücken kehren konnte.


End file.
